And The Story Went Like This
by TLAD
Summary: This is what happens when Starscream gets caught "reading" and all chaos ensues for the Autobots!


Chapter One: Nothing Good Ever Follows These Words…..

"Starscream….please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." I asked Starscream one day as I entered the Weapons Bay.

Starscream sat on the floor, crossed-leg, looking as guilty as a teenage boy in his father's liquor cabinet. "Ok, I won't tell you that I did anything." He said as he tried to hide what he was holding in his hands from her.

"I could hear Megatron yelling his head off all the way from the Medical Bay, something about some type of book being taken from his room, so I figured it had to be you and came looking. So what did you take?" I asked of him casually. I wasn't so concerned about the whole stealing thing; it is what happens after the thief is caught. I leaned over Starscream to see what he had been reading.

Starscream turned away, trying to hide what was in his hands, and he gently pushed her away. "I got nothing!"

"C'mon, let me see. I promise I won't tell." I pleaded as I circled him, he scooted himself away from me and I followed, when I thought I was able to get what was in his hands, he stood up and I fell on my face.

"You're a meanie!" I pouted as I lifted my head up to look at him. I pushed myself up off the floor.

"What I got is not for women to see, so go away." Starscream declared, turning away from her and burying his face back into the book.

Now that only got me more interested, but since I knew he wouldn't let me see it willingly, I had to sneakies I peek. So I decided to play a game.

"Ok then, enjoy whatever it is your reading. I'll just inform Megatron that you got whatever he was looking for." I told him in a disinterested voice as I headed towards the door.

"Wait!"

'Got him!' I thought, smirking proudly.

"If you must know what this is, here." Starscream said unhappily as he handed me the book. "Just don't freaking tell Megatron."

I took the book that he handed to me and looked at it. In under five seconds, my optics widen to the size of twin moons and my jaw nearly fell off its hinges, I dropped the book and just stood there, wishing I could wash my brain out with acid.

1…..2…3…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT PORN FOR? WHAT THE FUCK DUDE? YOU GOT ME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! AND YOU STILL GOTTA LOOK AT THIS STUFF? YOU FREAKING PREVERT!" I screamed at Starscream, whacking him over the head with my blaster.

Starscream ducked and covered his head with his arms. This was why he didn't look at this stuff when she was around. "OW! Moonstar stop it! It's just pictures! It compares nothing to the real thing, I swear! OW! Ok, stop hitting me!" He whined, being two feet taller then her meant nothing when she's having a fit.

I stopped hitting him when I saw one of the pictures in the book, the fembot that was posing on the one page looked way too familiar. I put away my blaster and knelt down to pick up the book and stared at the one page.

Starscream backed away a few feet just incase she started hitting him again.

"Oh my Primus! That's Acree!" I tilted my head to the side. "I didn't know she had it in her, hmmmm, this could be useful…." I muttered, forgetting the whole thing that Screamer had just done.

"Starscream, come with me, I got a message to send to our Autobot friends…." I grinned evilly as I ran over to Starscream, took him by the hand and dragged him out of the room and up to the Command Deck.

On the Command Deck I got Soundwave to scan the image of the naked Acree, Starscream and Megatron were yelling at one another, Knockout and Breakdown were trying to get the book to stare at the image of Acree in it, and I was busy sending a very personal message to the Autobots.

The transmission went through and Optimus appeared on the screen, I turned around to acknowledge the others.

"Would you two shut up for five minutes and pay attention?" I barked at Megatron and Starscream, who stopped bricking. "Watch the mistress at work here."

I turned back to the screen. "Greetings Optimus, and how's everybody today?"

"Moonstar? This is an unexpected surprise, is there something you want?" Optimus asked as the other Autobots gathered around to stare.

"Oh no, I don't want anything, just wanted to send you guys a present, something of a gesture of friendship, you know." I said simply, leaning forward on the console. "Soundwave dear, can you send the file?"

Soundwave begun uploading the image to the Autobots headquarters, it of course went through a secure hard drive, the Autobots would never allow anything from the Con's to go to their main computer.

"Its nice talking to you Optimus, enjoy the gift, oh and Acree! Love the outfit you wore." I said so sweetly as I grinned at them, I clicked the disconnect button and the transmission ended, I turned around and walked over to Knockout, took the book back, walked over to Megatron, handed it back to him and pushed pass Starscream and left the Command Deck with an victory step and smile. I stopped for a second at the doors and looked over my shoulder at the boys.

"Oh Starscream, come by my quarters later, I know all that reading must've gotten you all worked up, I'll help you relieve it." I offered him my suggestion and swing away from the door, smiling proudly.

Megatron and Starscream just stared at one another, and for once; neither of them knew what to say.

Meanwhile at the Autobots base, they had received the **gift **that Moonstar had sent them, Rachet opened the e-mail and a photo popped up on the big screen and every Autobot in the room froze and stared slack-jawed at the image before them.

Acree though, screeched and ran to the computer, trying to delete the image that was blaring at everyone. Once it was deleted she slowly turned around and faced the boys, all of them looking at her in a whole new light, a very dirty light, but new either way.

"Uhm….uh….well…" She tried to say something but nothing came to mind.

"Well Acree, where did you learn to do that move?" Rachet was the first to ask, amusement crossing his face, he wasn't as unnerved as the rest of the guys, he seen his share of naughty pictures in his lifetime.

"None of you damn business!" She snapped, embarrassed at the whole situation, she ran past them and jumped over the railing, transformed and left the base in a squeal of tries.

The boys all looked at each other, all of them smiling, even Optimus, at the gift that Moonstar had sent them. Who knew that Acree could be so seductive? It gave them all something new to talk about and to tease Acree over for the next little while.

Score 1 for the Con's – Zero for the Autobots!

FIN!


End file.
